


the towel

by ScoutingTheJibooty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "puff daddy", Bottom Luke, DADDDDYYYY, M/M, Top Ashton, anal tail, ay, daddy - Freeform, i decided to write it, i dont know where this came from, lashton lashton lashton, lashton panties, really short, stupid stuff, this makes no fucking sense im sorry, weird ass stuff, wink face emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutingTheJibooty/pseuds/ScoutingTheJibooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is uninterested at first until ashton takes off the towel</p>
            </blockquote>





	the towel

luke was laying on his bed and listening to blink 182 because theyre a great band and are worthy of lukes presence

luke starts singing along and then ashton comes in

"wow you have a HOT voice wink face emoji" ashton says to him 

luke blinks did ashton just wink face emoji him ew ashton isnt worthy of lukes presence but then luke notices that ashton just came out of the shower

"yeah ok whats under that towel wink face emoji" luke replies

"my dick obvi" ashton answers

luke squints at his towel

"i dont see a dick i only see a white towel" luke says

ashton is offended because his dick is bomb and he knows so too hes seen it himself

"that was rude LUKE you meanie" ashton answers

luke rolls his eyes

"since when did you think you were worthy of my presence" luke replies smugly

"since i came out of the shower and since michael likes it" ashton says

"OH GAY SEX IS HOT" luke says loudly

"calum likes it too i want you to like it too please" ashton says politely

"lets try some kinks because why the fuck not" luke replies

"ok but im puff daddy" ashton says

"why puff daddy" luke replies

"because it sounds sexy" ashton says

"youre sexy" luke replies

"can you get naked already" ashton says

"oh yeah what kink do you wanna try" luke replies

"ever hear of anal tail" ashton says

"i was thinking maybe panties" luke replies unimpressed

"how about both baby boy wink face emoji" ashton says

"ok which one first" luke says uninterested

"obvi anal tail youll like it" ashton says walking over to the closet grabbing the "tail"

"which tail is it" luke says unimpressed

"puppy tail since im not down for the pussy" ashton replies

"whoa ok" luke says taking both his pants off "put it in my butt butt"

"ay ok" ashton says and puts the puppy tail in lukes butt butt which is btw a very nice butt butt

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunf that feels good" luke says moaning again

"i know its so cool" ashton says

"dadddyyyy" luke moans

"puff daddy" ashton corrects

"whatever" luke moans and ashton spanks his butt

"yes PUFF DADDY spank me HARDER" luke moans

ashton obliges

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PUFF DADDY YO" luke scream moans

"beg for me puppy" ashton says

"PLEASE PUFF DADDY" luke gasps "ok im done with this tail lets move onto panties"

"whatever you want baby boy" ashton says taking tail out and slips panties on luke "FUCK YOURE SEXY LUKEY"

"oh really" luke smirks and pushes ashton on the bed "sit up puff daddy"

ashton obliges again and luke gives him the best lap dance evr

"fuck LUKE" ashton moans really loud "youre so HOT"

"i know" luke says moving faster

"LUKE PLEASE LET ME FUCK YOU" ashton moans

luke obliges taking off the panties and then ashton takes OFF THE TOWEL AND LUKES EYES BRIGHTEN LIKE WHOA THATS A HUGE DICK !!!!!!!!!!

"puff daddy please i want you inside me" luke says IMPRESSED

ashton goes inside luke and then they have great meaningful sex

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by other stories that are weird as fuck so.


End file.
